CT systems of the above-described type are well known. In general, such CT systems comprise the option of selecting predefined scan protocols according to demand or independently defining their own scan protocols, wherein such scan protocols generally set the CT system such that it scans an “average” patient, wherein there additionally is the option of selecting specific organ systems that should be made clearly visible. Moreover, there is also the option of selecting between e.g. gated or ungated scan modes, in which the further settings in respect of the optimum advance and similar parameters are then determined automatically.
However, in principle, there is a problem with these settings both in the supplied scan protocols and in the individually programmed scan protocols, which only partly cover the entire complexity created during a patient-specific scan. A further problem lies in the fact that there are no control mechanisms that take into account possible incompatibilities of the patient in relation to the performed examination.